


Daddy B

by FrecklefaceB



Series: Boomerlyn Series [4]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrecklefaceB/pseuds/FrecklefaceB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to the Hey, Bartender series. Captain Boomerang wasn't very happy when he saw Kaitlyn with her family. A man like him doesn't let go. Has Kaitlyn taken on more than she can manage?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy B

**Author's Note:**

> Gather around ladies and gentlemen. We’re going to embark on a little sequel to Hey, Bartender. It's time for a little game of cat and mouse. 
> 
> Captain Boomerang isn't mine but Kaitlyn and their story is. This version of Boomerang is based off of Jai Courtney, so please keep that visual in mind.
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr under the username of FrecklefaceB. I post updates and general Jai Courtney related randomness. I'd love to hear from you!

The cry over the baby monitor pulls you from a deep slumber. You groggily head towards Owen’s room thinking along the way, ‘I can’t wait for Stefan’s night shift rotation to be over.’ 

You immediately notice the burly figure in the rocking chair after flipping on the light causing you to let out a startled yelp. This makes Owen cry harder, with your eye on the intruder, you quickly pick up the baby and begin rocking in a soothing motion hoping it would calm both of you. Turning to the intruder, his familiar blue eyes are intently glaring at the scene before him, slowly pushing the toothpick around with his tongue. You wait with baited breath for him to speak. 

“Ya think I wouldn’t notice my own flesh?” 

“Don’t fool yourself Boomer. He’s not yours,” you say while tightening your grip on Owen and placing a kiss to his head. 

He stands up and the room feels small. You manage to maintain eye contact even though you feel like you might melt under the scrutiny of his. 

“I’m not stupid love.” 

“No one said you were.” 

“He’s what? 6 or 7 months?” 

“I met Stefan shortly after you disappeared…yet…again.” You draw out the words for emphasis. 

Boomerang chuckles to himself, “He looks an awful like me with those blue eyes an’ curls.” 

“Stefan has blue eyes.” You coolly reply. 

With a low and dangerous tone, he says, “Don’t lie to me Kitty.” A knot forms in the pit of your stomach upon hearing your pet name.

 _He smiles before running his tongue along your bottom lip in addition to gently pulling it with his teeth. A small moan escapes your mouth as he whispers, “My Kitty.”_

You slowly feel your resolve start to crumble. Owen’s small snores fill the silence. You move to place him back into the crib and when you turn around Boomerang is standing in front of you pinning you against the crib railing. 

“Please, George. Please, just leave us alone.” 

“Ya scared of me love? Weren’t scared of me before, in fact, it was quite the opposite.” He says while tucking a strand of hair behind your ear. Boomerang then leans in and whispers, “This ain’t over.” You gasp at the coldness in his words and squeeze your eyes closed refusing to let him see his effect. After a few calm breaths, you realize he is gone but his words keep ringing in your ears.  
_________________________________  
_You were still on the floor when Hailey came over after you didn’t show up for your shift at the bar. She found you puffy faced and wrapped up in the sheet. Hailey offered to cover your shifts; you rarely took off work and were obviously in no shape to go. For the rest of the week, she’d stop by before and after work to check on you. By the end of the week you finally had enough wallowing and decided to get up._

_‘This is ridiculous. We weren’t anything.’ Was what you replayed in your head and tried to convince yourself of when you’d start to feel sad. You’d feel ashamed when the door opened at the bar and your head would snap up hoping but in the back of your head you knew he was gone._

_By week three, sadness had passed and you were just mad, ‘He is such an emotionally crippled coward.’ Hailey sensed that you were over wallowing and persuaded you to go see a local band with her on your night off. The two of you had fun dancing and taking tequila shots. A handsome stranger took interest and you rather enjoyed his company. So much so, you took him home with you._

_Stefan was sweet and kind; in fact, he was the complete opposite of George. The only similarities between the two men were their blue eyes and dark sandy blonde hair. Shortly after the two of you started officially dating, you started feeling easily fatigued and unable to keep anything down. After several days, Stefan had finally convinced you to see your doctor._

_When the doctor said those two words, “You’re pregnant.” The world stopped moving and you went numb. After your appointment, you were supposed to meet Stefan for lunch in the cafeteria on his break. He worked as an ER/ICU nurse at the same hospital. You texted him letting him know you weren’t feeling well and you’d catch up later. Thankfully, he was busy and a break wasn’t possible._

_You spent the evening avoiding calls from Hailey and Stefan. He eventually got worried and decided to come check on you. When you answered the door, Stefan had a look of concern on his face._

_“You’ve been crying. What’s wrong Kaitlyn?” He asks while rubbing your arm._

_You were afraid. Knowing he might leave once you told him the truth._

_Squeezing out, “I’m….I’m pregnant,” between sobs._

_A huge grin appeared on Stefan’s face as he embraced you. “I’m gonna be a dad?” Your stomach dropped because you didn’t have the heart to tell him the truth. The baby wasn’t his._  
________________________________  
“Good afternoon Daddy!” You say to Stefan when he emerges from the bedroom. He heads over kissing Owen and then you. 

“Hello. How’s my big boy?” He says tickling Owen’s side. 

“Eating us out of house and home. How can something so little eat so much?” You say as you touch the tip of his nose. Owen lets out a shrill in response. 

“A few more days and I will be amongst the living. I’m ready to be done with nights.” 

‘You and me both,’ you think to yourself as you recall the events of last night. “We miss you.” 

“How about you stop by for dinner? I’ve missed you and would love to show off our little man.” 

Nodding in agreement, “That sounds great. We’ll see you around 6?” 

“Perfect! I’ll let you know if anything changes.” Stefan looks at his watch, “On that note, I need to head out.” 

You smile as he kisses the two of you again before heading out the door.  
_______________________________  
You get off the elevator and directly head to the nurses station. 

“Well hello! I heard you’d be stopping by tonight.” The cheerful woman smiled from behind the desk. 

“Hello, Margery! Have you seen Stefan?” She nods pointing with her pen to the open curtain behind you. 

When you turn, you notice Stefan with a patient but it wasn’t just any patient it was Boomerang. 

You immediately grab the counter to keep from falling over in disbelief. Boomer spots you and a smug look flashes across his face. You instantaneously turn to the stroller but keep an ear on the conversation.

“You said you dropped a pipe on your leg?” Stefan asks while cleaning the deep gash. 

Boomer nods, “Just clumsy I suppose.” 

“How long have you been a plumber?” He asks while he starts stitching Boomer’s leg. 

“Ya know, I’ve been doing it on and off for a while. It’s not as prestigious as nursing but it pays the bills.” You know that Boomerang is mocking Stefan by the tone of his voice, thankfully Stefan remains clueless. 

Your eyes get huge when you overhear Stefan, “Maybe you could come over and check the leaky pipe in our bathroom?” 

Boomerang beams at you when he replies, “I’d love to.” 

Owen begins to fuss and you realize he needs a diaper change. All you can think before pushing the stroller towards the restroom, ‘I’m beyond fucked.’


End file.
